


The Raid of Jericho

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: The Side Adventures of Blair [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I did another Blair side thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: Jericho has been attacked by the humans. Blair tries to help her friends get out.





	The Raid of Jericho

Blair was sitting atop a box next to a barrel, while some of her friends stood or sat around. She watched over them as the chatted amongst themselves. Some were there with her, others were in a different place in the boat. Matthew stood next to her, leaning against the wall. Jerry, Chrissy, Robyn, Ethan, and Riley were all talking quietly. They had managed to get back from the failed freedom march in one piece. They had been so close to dying. And that was all anyone was talking about. A lot of them were mourning the dead, and many were questioning Markus’ ability to lead. She didn’t know why. It wasn’t his fault the humans opened fire on them. Not even close.

She shook her head to clear those thoughts out. She tried to focus on what the small group of them were talking about, but found herself to be completely lost in their conversation. When suddenly out of nowhere, Chrissy stopped. She looked up, as though she could hear or sense something. Blair noticed her LED go red.

“Chris? What’s wrong?”

Panic crossed Chrissy’s face as she started to breath heavily. “We need to get out of here. Now!” she yelled just as the the sounds of helicopters could be heard throughout the ship.

Androids started screaming and running. Blair jumped down off the box as the others stood. Chrissy grabbed Jerry’s hand and headed for a open door as Blair and Matthew ushered Riley, Robyn and Ethan towards the door. The group took off down the hall, sounds of panic all around them. Blair looked around.

“Where are the others?! We need to get them out!” Riley yelled, clearly terrified.

“Connect with them over the network. Tell them to find an exit. We’ll all meet in the church.” Blair replied.

Matthew pressed his fingers to his temple as he set the message out to the others. As he did so, Cyprus ran up and joined them. Blair quickly stepped towards him. This would have to be a quick conversation, as she could hear the sound of gunshots and shouting grew closer.

“Cy, are you alright?”

The RK900 nodded. “I’m fine, Blair. I managed to avoid the soldiers as I came to find you.”

Blair was relieved to hear that Cyprus was okay. But then feared gripped her as she realized the others weren’t with him, including two of her fellow Tracis.

“Where are the others? Where’s Mikayla and Hugo? Are they alright?!”

“They’re fine Blair. They’ve already gotten out of Jericho and have gotten to safety. I came back to find you and the others. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

She smirked at him. “Thanks, Cy.”

“Blair!” a voice called.

Blair and Cyprus turned to look at Matthew. “They’re out already. Markus just sent a message out. We need to find one of the exits and jump in the river.”

“Then let’s go.”

As they turned to leave, a couple soldiers turned the corner a head of them and aimed their weapons at them.

“GET DOWN!” she yelled as the soldiers opened fire. Blair ducked into a room with Cyprus, as Matthew get the rest of the group into a different room, just in time.

A determined look crossed Blair’s face as she glanced up at Cyprus. He nodded, sharing the same determined look. Then she sent a message to Matthew.

_“Matthew, keep them safe, Cy and I are going to take out the soldiers.”_

_“Alright. Be careful, Blair.”_

_“I will.”_

She turned back to look at Cyprus. “Let’s do this.”

The booked it out of the room they were hiding in and headed started for the soldiers. Blair jumped at the one on the right and knocked them down easily as Cyprus took care of the one on the left. The soldier tried to fight her off, hitting the side her head with the butt of their rifle. Blair grabbed the gun and effortlessly pulled it free from the humans grasp and threw it away. The human then reached for their handgun, which Blair managed to grabbed first. She aimed and fired, and human fell back dead. She took a small moment to calm down, as another gunshot rang out. She looked at Cyprus as he stood over the body of the other human soldier, pointing a handgun at them.

She quickly climbed to her feet. “We’re clear!” she yelled back.

Matthew and the others emerged from the room and headed over to them. Blair handed him the gun and they continued on. They reached a hall filled with soldiers. Blair Matthew and Cyprus peaked around the corner and watched them for a moment.

“ _Cyprus and I will engage the humans and cover you as you head to the exit.”_ said Matthew through the androids network.

Blair looked up at him. _“Are you sure?”_

_“We don’t exactly have a choice.”_ commented Cyprus. _“It maybe the only way to get the others through this.”_

Blair nodded. _“Alright.”_

They slid back behind the wall. “The moment we turn and start firing, you back it. Got it?” Matthew asked.

“Got it.” said Blair.

Matthew and Cyprus quickly headed out into the open hallway and opened fire on the soldiers, making ducked and try to get out of the way. As soon as they started shooting, Blair lead the others across the hall and towards the exit. They arrived at a giant hole in the ship of the ship they could just run out of. A few other androids ran out the hole a head of them. Blair made sure it was safe before she ushered them out. Shortly afterward, Cyprus and Matthew came running in. They both head for the exit. Blair started to follow, then she stopped. There were still gunshots ringing out. And shouting, of both humans and androids. She turned and looked back. She hadn’t seen or heard from Al, Hannah, Wanda, or even the new pretty boy, Chase in a while. They were probably still in there. She couldn’t just leave them.

“Blair!”

A voice brought her back to reality. Matthew walked back over to her. “Blair, we have to go now.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not? If we don’t go now the soldiers could find us here!”

“I can’t leave yet. Wanda, Al, Hannah, and Chase could still be in there. I have to go back. They could need my help! I’ll meet you at the church.”

Matthew nodded, the stoic look on his face was betrayed by the concern in his eyes. “Alright. Be careful.”

“I will.”

Matthew turned and headed back out the exit as Blair turned and ran back into the ship. She ran past dead androids, body after body. She was looking for any sign of the four of them. As she ran, she heard the sounds of fighting and their voice. She turned and ran as fast as she could to get to them. And when they came into view she stopped. A small smile crossed her face as she watched them gang up on one soldier. After they had successfully taken the human down, she started walking towards them as she started laughing.

“Wow, you are here too.” she said as they turned to look at her. She quickly closed the distance, and noticed the gun in Chase’s hand. “And you have a gun now.”

**Author's Note:**

> These OCs are still owned by people (oh rA9, I know)  
> Wanda is owned by @suolasirotin on Tumblr! (Cio is the sweetest, and makes great art).  
> Alphonse and Hannah are owned by @rk800-52/@Sorceringing on Tumblr! (Omii is precious, and also makes great art!)  
> Chase is owned by @caitlynmellark on Tumblr! (Cait is an amazing, wonderful person who has a good son and writes amazing things. Also draws cute chibis)


End file.
